


Advances

by AdelphaHighbrow



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelphaHighbrow/pseuds/AdelphaHighbrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock Prime makes an indecent proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advances

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended this work to be a prompt for someone else (Psycygni) but decided that I needed to write this myself. It is, therefore, dedicated to her. Thank you to KerryLamb for the encouragement. I might be able to figure out how to do a special, special follow up for you if I stretch my imagination. And a call to action to all of you: More Spock Prime/Uhura creeping!

_**Prime** _

Definiton: Adjective: of the first importance; demanding the fullest consideration

 

 

                Spock intended to give his younger self and Lieutenant Uhura some privacy as they cleared up the dinner she had cooked for the three of them. He had not, however, intended to witness their small displays of affection, imperceptible to the casual viewer but conspicuous to himself. But the window separating the terrace and his kitchen, whether he wished it or not, provided him with a view of the pair. Standing at the sink he could see Lieutenant Uhura move slowly closer to Spock II, swaying slightly and curling one foot behind her other heel. She smiled bashfully as he moved languidly closer to her from the side, assisting her in cleaning the clay bowls. Very subtly, he bumped her hip with his. She wrapped an arm around his waist, pressed a hand over his heart, and spoke words to her lover that Spock could not hear. Her paramour wore a blank expression as he initiated an ozh’esta, eventually raising the two fingers up under her chin and kissing her.

                Spock had masked his surprise with trained stoicism when Spock II had introduced Lieutenant Nyota Uhura as his t’hy’la upon arrival earlier that evening. In fact, surprise was an understatement. It could not have occurred to him that the changes that had been made to the timeline would result in romantic attachment at such a young age. It had taken him decades into his career and adulthood before becoming more or less comfortable with his human side and, ergo, his emotions enough to share them with any friend or lover.

                That alteration in the course of himself was more surprising to him than the specific choice of partner. Spock was astonished that his old friend Lieutenant Uhura of the USS Enterprise was the partner his alternate self had chosen.  During the moments of introduction, and later during dinner, his mind recounted memories, searching for any  experience that would make sense of this coupling. A brief, and easily quelled, attraction. Respect – professional and personal. He had appreciated her unparalleled work ethic; her cool and confident performance; her loyalty.

                Yes, Uhura had been particularly logical for a human female.

                Sitting at the table watching his guests in a tender moment, Spock considered her feminine qualities. She had a quiet dignity; almost regal, in fact. Cultured, with an aptitude for language and music. Beauty of form, manner, and motion. Never ostentatious. A reverent, calm concentration on any task presented to her. While never courting attention, there had always been boldness, ready laughter, easy conversation. When she sang it was for her enjoyment alone. His Uhura had not been shy, and never suppressed her warmth or liveliness. Vibrant but not effusive.  He recalled a Byron poem that fit her elegance perfectly.

                Though emotionally unavailable in his youth, Spock had never been blind to beauty. Sexual gratification, within reason, was logical. And so was appreciating the charms of the opposite sex. Jim had always accused him of being “picky”. Aesthetically pleasing women were not rare, but women with Lieutenant Uhura’s attributes were. However, seeking out a casual sexual relationship with a coworker was never an option to him. Now, here, in this other life, with the communications officer 15 years younger than when he first knew her, he was struck by how exquisite she was. And by his doppelganger’s emotional advancement.

                _A logical pairing._

Spock’s eyes widened slightly when the Lieutenant took the hand at her chin in both of her own and slowly brought two fingers to her mouth for a kiss. Then another. This time with parted lips and a light flick of the tongue. Her expression remained sensual but there was mischief in her eyes.

 

***

 

                Nyota watched Spock’s face as she teased his sensitive fingertips. His eyebrows knit together but his expression remained even as she lightly rubbed her open lips over his fingers. Abruptly, she let go of his hand and picked up the teapot that had been steeping to the side as his eyebrows drew lower in either confusion or consternation.

                “Tea’s ready. Will you please carry the cups for me?” she asked in a tinkling bell-like voice. Her tone was teasing but she was grateful that Spock had asked her to accompany him this evening, as she was fascinated with the idea of meeting his… older self. It was bizarre – if not macabre – to learn her life as she knew it was thanks to this man; that the universe had another plan for her, one that did not include _him_ the way she knew him.

                In the aftermath of Nero, when she believed Spock would resign his commission and start a life with a Vulcan mate, her head had been reeling with everything that she had learned. Her life had not occurred as nature would have had it. Nyota could only wonder not what might have been, but what was meant to be.

                Her metaphysical crisis had been bewildering but had not led to self pity, for billions of lives had been cut short. And billions and more billions beyond in the generations that should have followed. The universe was torn with the loss of Vulcan. It was for Vulcan she wept. And for the S’chn T’gai family.

                The destruction of the _U.S.S. Kelvin_ had altered the life she was supposed to live. By how much, she did not want to know. But as of this evening, it was apparent at least one difference was _a life without Spock._

                Ambassador Spock – Selek, as he would call himself now – had inadvertently answered her questions about “their” relationship in his own timeline. His trademark raised eyebrows and the formality of addressing her by rank upon introduction was all she needed to know.

                She left the men to discuss their bifurcating paths in this new world They deserved privacy for such conversation so she took her time cooking dinner, using the solitude to consider the only thing she had learned about her “intended” life. Letting herself become sad over the loss of Spock was illogical and redundant. Her Spock would not be impressed with this maudlin humor any more than she was. What did all of that matter, really, in the grand expanse of infinite universes? Having never believed in gods, why did she suddenly believe in destiny?

                Nyota scolded herself and remembered what was real. Tonight was real. She was real. Starfleet and the Enterprise: they were real. Falling in love with Spock: that was real, too. Destiny was a relative concept and the words, the kisses, and everything else they had shared since those first days together – however long ago now – were unquestionably real. What else could she ask for?

                Spock seemed to have sensed her doleful mood, as he had doted on her all night. When she took her leave to the kitchen, a Vulcan tradition for guests, he had made sure to discreetly touch her and send a wave of affection and gratitude her way. At dinner he had caressed her knee under the table. Their relationship, of course, never became a topic of discussion but he made sure she was never left out of the conversation as the two Spocks spoke of the building projects on New Vulcan.

                Now that dinner was over and the clean up complete, she brought tea for them in the sitting room. Spock followed her into the sparsely furnished space and, shortly afterwards, the Ambassador joined them.

                “You have a talent for preparing Vulcan cuisine, Lieutenant,” the older man complimented.

                “Thank you. So far I only know three or four dishes. Spock’s favorites.”

                “I do not have _favorite_ foods, Nyota,” her Spock gently corrected. “Meals that are dense in nutrition are always preferable. If there are any I eat with more frequency than others it is because they are more compatible with my biology.”

                “Do not listen to him, Lieutenant,” the Ambassador said evenly. “Plomeek soup has always been my favorite. If he is ever being pertinacious again in the future, I recommend you remind him with a bowl of it, with just a pinch of red pepper stirred in, and perhaps a slice of _humble pie_ for dessert,”

                Nyota let out a short incredulous laugh. Spock turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

                “Humble pie, Ambassador?” he asked.

                “The lady is a human linguist. I thought she would appreciate the joke.” Neither of the Spocks expressions had altered.

                “I’ll make a note of your suggestion, Ambassador,” Nyota said, smiling into her cup of tea.

                “From now on I am Selek, Lieutenant,” he reminded her. “But, of course, you may call me Spock when we are alone.”

                This time Nyota’s eyebrows shot up in tandem with those of her companion. Gulping down a mouthful of her tea, she lowered the cup to her lap, cocked her head and studied the Ambassador’s serious expression.

                “Oh? Don’t you think that might get a bit confusing?” she pointed out, ignoring the implication floating in the air, by intention or otherwise.

                “Only if my younger counterpart is in the vicinity.”

                Still the detached tone and demeanor. Nyota shook her head with a short, breathy chuckle but Spock beat her to her reply.

                “When did you anticipate Lieutenant Uhura would come to New Vulcan without my escort?” he inquired.

                “Well,” he began slyly, “that is for Nyota to decide. Starfleet does offer adequate shore leave from time to time.”

                Spock opened his mouth to respond but the older man continued before he could. “Now that I see she is understandably attracted to _you,_ it would seem logical for any explorer to be interested in sampling the more mature vintage.”

_Oh, dear god. He really just said that._

                She stared at the older man for a moment, wide eyed and mouth slightly open. A quick sideways glance revealed that her Spock was experiencing the same reaction. Recovering herself, Nyota cleared her throat and found her voice.

                “Logical?”

                “Certainly. And consider this: While the fresher draft may appear at first to be the sweeter, age brings with it more robust complexity of flavor.”

                “Ambassador _Spock-_ ,” Spock began but was cut off.

                “Surely you can see the merit in such an experiment, Commander. Furthermore, one would think you would be sympathetic to the condition of your corresponding self. It has been years since I have seen Nyota. While regret is illogical, I can admit to experiencing a strong sense of ‘missing out’ as I see the two of you together. On one hand, it is _highly_ gratifying; on the other, it reminds me that I am a lone presence in this universe.”

                Oh, dear _god._ This was the exact replica of her Spock? This is what life experience added to his personality? An even deeper well of charm to draw from? She couldn’t tell if he was flirting with her to be droll or if he was serious. She suspected the former, but could not bank on it.

                “While I am sure the Lieutenant is flattered to see that I find her arresting in whatever form I take, the fact remains that she and I are in an _exclusive_ emotional relationship,” the younger Spock said.

                “Which is what makes the arrangement so logical. She has the unique benefit of experiencing you in a more abundant way. It would only be natural to compare the cursory attentions of youth to that of a more practiced rendering of the same hand. And before you respond, Commander, keep in mind that I have hindsight to back up my claims,” he turned his attention back to her. “I know all _he_ is capable of in _contrast_ to myself.”

                Spock was clearly dumbstruck. Nyota answered for herself.

                “I am, as Spock says, flattered beyond measure, Sir. But he is right to expect that _this_ part of my life be limited to those experiences he shares _with_ me… as I expect of him.” Her voice was slow and diplomatic. The Ambassador nodded once, seeming _almost_ rueful.

                “Your hospitality is appreciated, Ambassador. The hour is late,” Spock announced, rising from his seat.

                 The Ambassador stood next while Nyota awkwardly put her teacup on the small table and followed suit. The trio silently made their way to the entrance hall, where the younger and older Spocks raised their hands in the ta’al after the Ambassador thanked them for visiting.

                “Nyota, would you mind starting the hovercar?” Spock said.

                He had only glanced at her from the corner of his eye while making the request, indicating he desired a moment of privacy with his elder self before parting. Nyota nodded and made her way to the vehicle. She sat in the driver’s seat, started the engine, then slid over to the passenger side.

                Looking through the windshield at the two men, a wide grin broke across her face and she placed her fingers over her lips, shaking her head. Nyota glanced over her ashayam’s dashing, youthful visage then studied the lined, grey face next to him. She decided, with satisfaction on Spock’s behalf, that he would always be able to spark a fire in her as long as he lived.

 

***

 

                As he waited for Nyota to leave them, Spock stood in a mirrored pose of his alter ego, hands clasped behind his back. His eyes narrowed upon studying the older man’s blank expression. After hearing the car door close, he waited a moment before speaking.

                “A query.”

                “Of course.”

                “After stating more than once your intention never to interfere with the course of my destiny, I must ask why you propositioned my Lieutenant.” He almost stressed the title “Lieutenant”, a little annoyed retroactively with how quickly Ambassador Spock slipped into calling her “Nyota” without express permission from her. He almost stressed the word “ _my”_. He could see neither logic nor commonality in the Vulcan’s behavior. Though in many ways he had observed his older self to be more relaxed and self-confident than he was, he attributed any difference in their demeanors to maturity. He could see none in the way he recommended himself to Nyota. It seemed wildly out of character and undignified.

                “I had three reasons.”

                “Specify.”

                “First, after noticing her disappointment when she realized I did not have any such relationship with her equivalent self in my timeline, I had thought to soften the blow to her ego. You are well aware of how fragile it can be in a human female. Second, to study _your_ reaction. When I was your age an exclusive emotional relationship with anyone seemed impossible to me. Though I cannot know what has occurred in your life to make you more advanced in this arena, I admit to being curious as to the depths in which it manifests itself in me at such a young age.”

                Spock’s eyes shifted back and forth as he processed this explanation. Though more audacious than he thought himself capable of, there was a sort of logic in his justification.

                “And the third?”

                “To see if she was up for it.”


End file.
